implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant League Sports (A different Channel)
Mutant League sports is a series of sport games published by Atari. It is know for its violence, offbeat humor and monster parody's of famous athletes. Originally published by EA games but they sold the series to Atari due to pressure form the NFL who didn't like the maker of their official football video game making other football games Mutant League Football(1993) Teams Mania Conference Screaming Evils(Philadelphia Eggals ) Misfit Demons (Miami Dolphins) Slay city slayers 2 skulls (Seattle Sea hawks) Terminator Trolls Filthy liners - 4 skulls Forty Ninners Pshco Slashes (Pittsburgh steallers) Neweckland Riots (New England Patriots Turbo Techies Toxic conference midway monsters (Chicago Bears) Deathskin Razors (Oakland Raiders) Icebay Bashers (Green Bay Packers) Vile Vulgars (Minnesota Vikings) War Slammers Trampled Buckos (Tampa Buccaneers ) Rich Looters (Richmond Owls) Whostung Spoiler (Houston Oilier) Mutant League Hockey (1994) Mutant League Basket Ball (1995) Game Play The game's teams are made up of trolls, robots, Zombies and skeletons. The arenas are all booby trapped except for Go Away Center the home stadium of the Norlando Tragic.Dirty tricks include exploding ball, spring shoes, and bribing the ref. The Player fighting mini-game returns form mutant league hockey. Teams Manic Conference ''' *Nolando Tragic Orlando Magic spoof 0 Skull *Black Hearts 4 Skulls *Bruiser Bots 3 skulls (all robots) *Midway Monsters 3 skulls *Cruel land Clubbers Cleveland Cavaliers spoof 2 skulls (all Trolls) *Gohowma Blunder Oklahoma Thunder spoof 1 skull *Fiendish Scum Phoenix Sun spoof 3 skulls *Pothole Hell Blazers Portland Trail Blazer spoof 3 skulls *Charbroiled Horrors Charlotte Horrnet2 skulls *Chillydephia 86'ers Philadelphia 76ers 5 skulls '''Toxic Conference *Dead Things 3 skulls (all skeletons) *Slay City Slayers 3 skulks *Chiaghsost Bullies Chicago Bulls spoof 5 skulls *Bean Town Druids Celtics spoof 3 skulls *Vile Vulgars 4 skulls *Insidiousia Pukers Indiana Pacers spoof 4 skulls *Nose Pickers Detroit Pistons spoof 1 skull *Bloody Stake Warriors Los Angels Clippers spoof 3 skulls *Callous Madness Dallas Mavericks spoof 3 skulls *Arnold Bullet Holes Washington Bullets spoof 2 skulls ALL Star * Toxic All-Pros (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Toxic Conference) * Maniac All-Stars (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Maniac Conference) * Galaxy Aces (6 skulls, made of the best players from the entire league) Trivia Each team has at least one star player who has a unique character sprite and set of lines These characters appear on trading cards bundled with the game. Mutant League basket players include Penny Hardhead, Jason Kick ,Kevin Pond Scum, Rocky Wild Thing ,Spawn Kemp, Chris Mug (Trolls) Grant ill, Clyde Dreadlxer, Alonzo Mourning, Karl Moan, Cragic Bones (Skeletons) Dominique Wattkins, Dikemen Motor, Reggie Driller, Mookie gridlock(robot) Micheal Goreyden, David Rottenson, Barry Gross, Dan Mangler, and Denis Rottman (Zombies) and others. At the end of the play offs the losing team is flown the Yucatan Peninsula and dropped down an Aztec sacrificial well Mutant League Baseball(1996) This was the first mutant League game released for the jagur game play Teams Toxic Conference SinSinanti Dreads Cincinnati Reds spoof 2 skulls Evil Imperial New York Yankees spoof 5 skulls Midway Monsters 3 skulls Charbroiled Horrors 2 skulls Misfit Demons 4 skulls Ackeybehide fallen angels Anaheim Angels spoof 0 skulls Atomic Breakers Atlanta Braves all robot 4 skulls Montroyale Expires Montreal Expos spoof all skeletons 3 skulls Destruct Triggers Detroit Tigers spoof 3 skulls Forsaken Marauders Florida Marlins 3 skulls Manic Confernce Spewers Milwaukee Brewers spoof 2 skulls Black Sox White Sox spoof 4 skulls Slay City Slayers 3 skulks Lizard Kingz all alliens (3 skulls) Colorowdyo Rotties Colorado Rockies spoof skulls (all undead) 2 skulls Tormento Cleavers Toronto Beavers (the Bluejays are call the Beavers in this ATL) spoof 1 skull St Mucus Carnage St Louis Cardinals spoof 5 skulls Can-It City Spoils Kansas City Royals spoof 3 skulls Las Demonios Floggers Los Angels Dodgers (all super humans) 3 skulls Arizsona Broken Backs Arizona Diamondbacks 1 skull all stars * Toxic All-Pros (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Toxic Conference) * Maniac All-Stars (5 skulls, made of the best players from the Maniac Conference) * Galaxy Aces (6 skulls, made of the best players from the entire league) Trivia The Evil Imperials are a parody or the Yankees. It is a reference to the Yankees nickname the evil empire This was the last game were teams that included teams that were not parody's of teams teams that played the same sport that was played in the game Major Mutant League baseball players include Cal Ripper, Bernie illness, Ken Grisely jr, Barry Bombs, David Injustice (trolls) Tony Grim Ralfeal Palerio, Will Stark ,Ken Calamity, Albert Hell (skeletons) Gary Shriekfield, Greg Madd, Scarey Walker, Brainy Anderson, Toe Carver (zombies) Mark Mcwires, Paul Monitor, Manny Ram ,Jay Burner, Computer Chipper.(robots) Mutant League Racing (1998) Game play The object of the game is to cross the finish line first while blowing up the competition. Each of the racers (25 playable racer and one npc for each of the 13 tracks) has either laser, gun, flame thrower , missile launcher ect on their car and can perform dirty tricks like leaving an oil slick , drop a trail of thumb tacks or use a turbo booster . The game was know for it's bribe pit crew to sabotage opponents car feature. Racers Playable Dark Martin(Alien)= Mark Martin Johnny Chopman (demon)= Johnny Chapman Upchuck Brown(Skeleton)= Chuck Brown Bobby Lobotomy (Superhuman)= Bobby Labonte Terry Lobotomy (Superhuman = Terry Labonte Joe Numb Neck (Zombie)= Joe Nemechek Jeff Gangrene (Troll)= Jeff Green David Mean(Skeleton)= David Green Steve Grissly(Zombie)= Steve Grismons Jhonny Benchpress jr(Superhuman) = Johnny Benson jr Rowdy Lajoie (Troll)=Randy LaJoie Stale Tunshard JR (Troll)r=Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Drill Eliiot (Robot)=Bill Elliot Rusty Wall (Robot)= Rusty Wallace Jason Heller (Demon)= Jason keller Jeff Gorey (Zombie)= Jeff Gorden Davey Alleiscum (Alien)=Davey Allison Derrike Dope(Troll)= Derrike Cope Tim Steel (Robot)= Tim Steele War Hurtem (Demon)= Ward Burton Rob Morose (Demon)= Rob Morooso Nail Jagged (Robot)= Dale Jarret Icky Rude (Alien)= Ricky Rudd Elton Sawyer (Skeleton)= Elton Sawyer Rick Blast (Alien)= Rick Mast NPC Rich N Petty (Superhuman)= Richard Petty Stale Turnshard (Troll)= Dale Earnhardt Dead Byron (Skeleton)= Red Byron Bobby Slamaltion (Super Human)= Bobby Hamilton Ricky Craving (Zombie)= Ricky Craven Mike Skinless (Skeleton= Miker Skinner) Sterling Machine (Robot)= Sterling Marlin Randy Breaker (Alien)= Randy Baker Jerry Ill (Demon)= Jerry Hill Darrehell Wardrip (Demon= Darrnel Wartrip Delma Clown (Troll)= Delma Wart Butch Killer (zombie)= Butch miller John Android (robot)= John Andretti Tracks Trivia The race starter fires a canon (sometimes at the stands sometimes at a racer) instead of a gun Mutant league football 2(1999 Gameplay This game introduce comedic halftime show seances which included monster bands like Aerosmite, gun slinging cheerleaders and crazy chainsaw wielding mascots aliens replaced with demonics game introduced lizard men and werewoves Teams Mania confrence Testy Tyrants Screaming Evils Misfit Demons Slay city slayers 2 skull Filthy liners - fourty niners 4 skulls Trampled Buckos= tampa bucanacer zero skulks Attacksome Jabbers Neweckland Riots Psycho slashers Desturt Lies zero skulls Ardzonia carnage Toxic conference midway monster Deathskin Razors (Oakland Raiders) Icebay Bashers (Green Bay Packers) Rad Rockers (New York Giants) Road Warriors (Washington Redskins) Vile Vulgars (Minnesota Vikings) War Slammers Rich looter (Richmond owls) Trent filler (Trenton driller) Baslatamore ravers Sinsinast Mangelrs New yuck threats Trivia Coach mcwhipple was beat up by mister a Tom Dung who then declared him self coach and forced mcwhipple to become the mascot. Under Dung the Buckos have improved a hugely The have been demoted to a one skull team because Kt slayer demanded a new slary tha was so high c magment had to replace thier veteran with inexperced newbies Mutant League Hockey 2 (2000) Mutant Basket Ball2 (2002) Mutant League Wrestling (2003) Mutant league wrestling is the wrotst rated game in the serties. Most critics called it a mortal combat clone who sensce of humor only slightly salvaged the game. Wrestlers Playable Rock Lesnarl= Brock Lesnar (Rock monster) jimming super die sanfu-= jimmy super fly snuka (zombie) Roddy Ripper = Robby pipper (Super Human) the Rot= the Rock (Zombie) heart burn kid spawn my-ills= heartbreakkid sean micheals (troll) icky dragon= ricky dragon (Liazard Man) triple hate= triple h (Demon) slobby heman= bobby heman(Troll) Rancid macho maim ravage = randy machoman savage (Superhuman) Jake the stake robber = jake the snake (:LizardMan) Iron shriek = iron sheik(Robot) possion sting = sting (Superhuman) junkyard god = junkyard dog(roboy) Superscar ill graham= superstar billy graham (Demon) Hurt Angel=kurt angle(Alien) jim no heart=Jim Neidhart(Demon) dusty road rage - dusty roads (Rock Monsyer) sick folry = mick foley (Troll) Klevin Orges= Kevin Owens (Troll) Dead Armsborke= Dean Amborse (Zombie) Randy atronic= Randy Otron (Robot) Grand Metallic= Gran Metilk(Robot) Becky Lycher= Becky Lynch(Superhuman) Breaker t=Booker t(Alien) NPCS Sgt Slobber= Sgt Slaughter(troll) Creature Boy Rick Scare= Nature Boy Rick Flair (Lizardman) MR Mayham= MR McMahon (Superhuman) Hulk Horror=hulk hogan) (Zombie) Bone warriorrs hack and animistic = rodad warriors hawk and animals ( Demons) the fenidous freak brid micheal haze and terry gorey s= fablouse free-birds micheal hayes and terry gordy Zombie and Demon scardust and mold dust = gold dust and star dusy (Aliens) Terry chunk(Rock monster)=Terry Funk Mutant Summer Olympics (2005) Mutant League Winter Olympics (2006) Mutant College Athletic Association Football 2007 Game play Unlike Mutant League Football where the teams are completely made of pre-made characters, in Mutant College Athletic Association Football you get to create a customizable character ,and assign him to a school After matches are there mini games themed after panty raids, nerd bulling, wild parties, and college classes. If you lose to many matches and mini games (with the expectations of the class themed games) your character gets kicked out of school Teams University of Buzzansaw TazzerBacks=University of Arkansas Razorbacks Orchio State Black eyes= Ohio State Buck Eyes Allburnt Tiggers = Auburn Tigers. Forsaken Stake Sininnulls = Florida State Seminoles Foridie University Gapper= Florida University Gators Vexas Long Horrors= Texas Long Horns Southern Cruel Torturers = Southern Cal Trojans Noir Dame Fighting Irkish=Notre Dame Fighting Irish Gohomma Swooners=Oklahoma Sooners Nebreakska Skin Slayers=Nebraska Cornhuskers Pentiary State Nasty lies=Penn StateNittany Lions. MPennetrary issagain Weakerines=Michigan Wolverines Cruelfornia Golden Scares= California Golden Bears Goregia Bullydogs=Georgia Bull dog Puke Goo Devils= Duke Blue Devils Tennestink violatiors =Tennessee Volunteers Aridzonia Son Destoryers=Arizona State Sun Devils Vexas Tech Rad Razors=Texas Tech Red Raiders Alawhama Blood Tide=Alabama Crimson Tide Goregia Tech Straight Jackets=Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets SinSinanti Werecats=Cincinnati Bearcats Colorowdyo State Battering Rams=Colorado State Rams Cancersas WarHawk= Kanasas JayHawks Ogergon State Cleavers= Oregon State Beaver Witchcosion Baders=Wisconsin Badgers Mutant League Baseball 2(2009) Mutant League Racing 2 (2010) Racers Johnny Chopman (demon)= Johnny Chapman Jimmy Bomb-Some (super human)= Jimmy Jhonson Snarl Edwards (lizard man)= Carl Edwards Stale Tunshard JR (Troll)r=Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Drill Eliiot (Robot)=Bill Elliot Jeff Gorey (Zombie)=Jeff Gordan Bobby Lobotomy (Superhuman)= Bobby Labonte David Mean (skelaton)= David Green Bobby Slamaltion (Super Human)= Bobby Hamilton Ricky Craving (Zombie)= Ricky Craven John Android (robot)= John Andretti NPC Delma Clown (Troll)= Delma Wart Jeff Gorey (zombie)= Jeff Gordan Tracks Mutant Leagues Soccer (2011) Mutant League Sports Mix (2013) The game is a collection of 8 sports mini games (There are 10 options but mutant league baton twirling and skating are just videos. The baton twirling video shows a mutant twirling a baton until the crowd yells boring and then shoot the twirl. The skating video has parody of three pro mutant skaterboards attempting to sabotage each other). The sports represented are boxing , dodge ball,fishing,golf, pool ,skiing, surfing and target shooting Boxing In the boxing game you are cast as a parody of mike tyson alled mike dieson. There are level. The oppent of level one is a wimy rocky ballboa parody called Ragged stallion. After beating ragged you move on to Icky Roueke (super heman miky rourke parody) george foreceps (troll parody fof george forme) jack demisehy( wearwolf jack dempshy parody) Oscar del horror (lizardman parody of oscar del hoya)and finaly Appoll Bleed (a parody of apppol creed and mauhad ali lee) Mutant League Football 3(2015) Mutant League Hockey 3 (2016) Mutant league Pool (2018) Mutant League Soccer 2 (2019) In Other Media Mutant League Cartoon 1994 Pilot A pilot for a Mutant League cartoon was created in 1994 but it was rejected as being too violent for a Children cartoon 2001 Comic An 24 issue Mutant League comic ran from 2001 to 2003. Th first arc dealt with the Slayers trying to cheat their to the Mayhem Bowl Championship by stealing the head of the Midway Monster's coach. The second arc dealt with Dale Earnestheart the cleanest driver in the dirty world of Mutant League Racing. The third arc dealt with an failed uprising of abused Mutant League mascots and stadium staff. The fourth arc dealt with a mad scientist try to digitize Mutant League all Scar players in order to make the world's best and most realist sports videogames 2007 Mutant League Cartoon A Mutant League Cartoon debuted on Cartoon Network as part of the Adult Swim block in 2007 Category:A different Channel